


【柚天】密室

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: *现实向背景，19年The ice 冰演之后，新赛季开始之前的休赛季。*解谜为主的密室逃脱，不是很吓人，但是介意者慎入。*不准上升正主，ooc勿怪。





	1. Chapter 1

休赛季。

自从18-19赛季因为各种原因金博洋并未达成去tcc训练之后，冰协便采取了颇为折中的办法——和bo叔签订了长期合作，休赛季的时候会过来现场指导选手。

受众从一个人变成了一个队，也不知道是赚了还是亏了。

19年休赛季的金博洋在经历韩国冰演的脚伤之后，日常除了训练体能和养jio之外，就是跟着协会招待传说中的“外宾使团”。

每次bo叔“拖家带口”来国内的时候，金博洋都是作陪的那个。

不管是去首钢附近吃满园春饼，还是陪着bo叔一起爬长城晒黑三个度，亦或是推荐他们吃黄飞鸿麻辣花生，金博洋从来都不吝啬自己的肉身和脑洞……毕竟是任务，陪好了才最重要。

一趟趟下来，导致森美发出了“还想再来”的声音，让金博洋觉得有点生无可恋。

也是，陪吃陪喝陪玩这差事虽然听起来很不错，可实际上也是一种不小的折磨。

不过他倒是很庆幸。

庆幸晚上能放他回家美美地睡上一觉，不用陪吃陪喝之外，还要陪睡。

可是千算万算，金博洋算不到命运到头来还是不会饶过他。

最近一期的特训班bo叔带来的不仅仅是森美自己，还偷偷地把在tcc几乎要长蘑菇了的羽生一起拎来了。

自从世锦赛丢了金牌之后，羽生除了全勤冰演外一直都留在tcc训练，bo叔总觉得他状态不是特别好。从吵着要练4A到后来钓竿练五周，看起来效果还行，但他知道，羽生的训练情况算不上是最佳。所以这次tc教学，便顺手就将他一起带了出来，这样换换环境也能让他放松一下，也许回去后能有不小突破。况且中国这边还有羽生比较在意的金博洋，休赛季这么久没见到了，bo叔才不相信自己的徒弟心底没有什么小九九呢。

羽生对中国队的那个小娃娃是有点特殊对待的，这事他们都知道。不过，也不知是他们霓虹人生性含蓄还是金博洋太粗神经，两个人之间甚至连个试探都没有，现在还是那种看起来仿佛没什么关系，实际上又彼此惦念的不行的情况，bo叔表示你们年轻人的交流方式我不太懂。

明眼人都看得出他们之间对彼此的珍视，否则羽生也不会在大奖赛的芬兰站后，私底下摸摸金博洋的头安慰他。而金博洋也不会在法国站之后的采访问到羽生病情的时候，说出“我们互相都知道彼此应该怎样去面对”这句话了。

在彼此最艰难的时候都已经熬过来了，可之后的世锦赛上再也没怎么见两个人有什么过多的交流，甚至下个赛季的选站都没能有一次遇到一起的，这样让一群吃瓜【划掉】关心的群众都有些费解，明明这两个人就差临门一脚便可以促成人生大和谐了，怎么到现在反而戛然而止。

所以这次bo叔把人从多伦多拎过来，主要也是为了让羽生散散心，他总觉得羽生继续在自己的冰场蹲下去，等他从中国回到多伦多，可能自己的冰场就要被羽生给拆的干干净净了。

几天正儿八经带训练的时间很快地结束了，bo叔手一挥放森美和羽生去找彭程金杨他们玩，而自己则和tc接洽的官员们一起去吃火锅——天知道，他怎么会这样喜欢中国的食物。

金博洋早就被抓过来全程陪同，从接机当天开始他就有些浑身不自在。

羽生似有若无的目光让他有点无法选择视而不见，当他对上羽生的双眸时，满肚子的话又说不出，活像是被锯了嘴的的葫芦，一句话都没有。

尴尬地傻笑着，就把两个人交缠的目光错了过去，当做一切如常。

金博洋不是和羽生完全不能交流，他从小看动漫看到大，自己私下好歹也是学过五十音的，对于两个人之间的沟通，用日语虽然会费些力，但好过用英语看羽生的便秘脸和感受自己差点要被憋死的感觉。

只不过平时他俩之间仿佛通过目光交流就能了解彼此想说什么。

也许是粉丝们说得脑电波交流吧。

午后的北京太阳还是很毒，金博洋撸了撸自己的头发，对老父亲江哥灵魂发问。

这一群人应该怎么办？总不能在酒店大厅大眼瞪小眼吧？

江哥挠了挠头，把问题丢给了彭程。

咱们橙子摸着下巴看了一眼坐立难安的金博洋和站在一旁不知所措的羽生结弦，突然灵光一现，拉过江哥就去开车，说着要带他们去玩点好玩的，就把身后这一群男单带走了。

协会给他们配了一个翻译小姐姐，这样比较方便大家交流，毕竟中日英的，说起话来和一圈鸭子在叫没什么大区别，谁都听不懂谁的。

彭程坐在副驾驶给司机指路，剩下的五个人坐在后面谁也不开口，翻译小姐姐觉得自己这一趟的工作简直太轻松，大家都不说话，自己翻译什么？什么都不用。

车子将他们拉到不远处商场的地下停车场，几个人纷纷下车后，司机表示他先开车回去，等到他们需要回去的时候可以给他打电话。

他们六个人就这样一起坐上了上行的电梯。

首钢这边唯独一点好处就是比较偏僻，人少。石景山区的商场也比朝阳和海淀那些地方的相对宽松些。

羽生是下了车就被金博洋提醒戴上了口罩，其他人倒是还好，花滑毕竟是小众项目，认识他们的并不多。可羽生不一样，现在他的人形等高立绘牌还杵在雪肌精的柜台前呢。

知名度可是不一般。

到了才知道，彭程选了一个密室逃脱。

金博洋看着彭程和翻译小姐姐眼睛里放出来的光，溜到嘴边的那句“可能会很吓人”的劝告被他咽了回去。

这俩人都这么激动了，我现在和他们说里面可能会很吓人他们会害怕的话估计会被他们打死丢出去……

这两个人江哥都怕，他可不敢惹。

翻译姐姐已经在同羽生和森美沟通了，金博洋虽然一直心不在焉地打量周围的布置，耳朵里也是能听到翻译姐姐的话——什么叫智力和体力的检验？什么叫看你是否有能力战胜恐惧？

姐姐你这样说不是虚假宣传，误导消费者吗？哦不！是拐卖他们俩吗？

你看森美那一脸雀跃的样子，很明显是被说动了并且很期待啊！

我知道花滑选手日常生活除了打游戏就是打游戏，你们玩密室逃脱的次数少，但是！你们不可以被翻译小姐姐忽悠几句就没有了立场啊！

什么什么？

羽生结弦你说了什么？

翻译姐姐忽然转过来面向金博洋，一脸严肃地对他说:“羽生选手说，‘天天参加我就和他一起’所以我还用和你解释什么是密室逃脱吗？”

“不用，金天天无条件服从组织安排，对吧？”彭程没等他说什么直接就接过翻译姐姐的话把他定下了。

“额……对……”金博洋没得挣扎，只好熄火。

彭程得到了肯定的答复，拽着翻译姐姐到一旁选主题。

“天天……”羽生喊了金博洋一声，还是用汉语。

“啊？”金博洋迅速地应到。

他没想过羽生突然会叫他。

“你……不喜欢？”羽生用英语小心翼翼的问。

“没没没，没有。”金博洋否认到，伸手拉了一把翻译姐姐的衣服袖子。

“咋了？”翻译回过头问到。

“需要你！你和羽生说:我挺喜欢冒险的，就是怕你们不适应而已，让他别多心。”

“明白！”翻译姐姐响指一打，保证给他转达的明明白白的。

“诶？不是让你乱说啊！”金博洋强调着。

“哎呀，我知道了，你快去看看要什么主题吧，这边交给我，快去快去。”翻译姐姐说完就把人往身后推，也不管羽生要不要和金博洋说话，总之将人赶走了。

“天天……”羽生见人被推走，小声地唤了他一句，只不过人已经被翻译“拐卖”了。

“羽生君，天天说了……”翻译姐姐又转回去转达金博洋的意思，到底说了什么，他也没心思听，随便吧。

几个主题简介挂在墙上，彭程快速扫过那几张图纸，点了点最上面的一个板子，金博洋抬头看了一眼，眉头微皱。

“咋了？看你那表情，嫌弃啊？”彭程瞅了瞅金博洋的表情说到。

“没有，我嫌弃啥……”金博洋尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，接着说:“红盖头诶？你不觉得吓人吗？”

彭程翻了个白眼，“这有什么吓人的？红盖头而已啊，又不是真的把你拉进去拜堂，怕个鬼。”

我可不是就怕个鬼……

金博洋在心底嘀咕着，面上却什么都没说。

“你不是真怕吧？”彭程突然想到了什么，憋着笑问他。

“怕啥？都是假的我有什么怕的。”金博洋反驳到。

“也是，我们天总是东北大老爷们，怕什么也不能怕这个啊。”彭程笑着说到。

“就这个吧，老板，我们要玩红盖头。”不再理会金博洋，彭程指了指最上面的简介，和老板协商着。

“这个呀？这个是适合四个人玩的。”老板看了看他们几个颇为为难地说。

“那我们六个人不可以玩这个吗？”金杨问。

“那样游戏体验可能会不太好。”老板笑着解释，“我们的主题都有固定人数的，从单人到7人不等，但是六人那个主题刚刚进去了一波人，你等我看一眼啊。”

老板低头瞧了瞧电脑屏幕里的监视器，“他们还在第一个房间里呢，按照这个速度，出来至少也要一个小时吧，你们能等吗？”

“额……没有其他的办法吗？”金杨又问。

“这样吧，如果你们想玩这个红盖头的话，我建议你们分成两波，我们还有个2-3人的主题在空着，你们可以四个人去红盖头那里，另外两个人去医院这里，这样就不用等了。”老板建议到。

“这个医院的两个人就行？”彭程问。

“嗯，医院主题的2-3人都行，而且是以解密为主，并不惊悚，比红盖头要稍微好一点，但是难度要比红盖头大些。”老板耐心地为他们解答。

“那就这两个呗，我看这样安排也挺好的，至少不用等。”金博洋提议。

“那要分开了。”金杨颇有些为难地说。

“分开就分开呗，我去那个医院的，你们谁和我一起？”金博洋说到。

“天总啊，你不能因为怕，就选择不吓人的啊。”彭程笑着揶揄他。

“谁说我怕了？我这是选择高难度挑战，没听老板说吗，这个是解密的，比那个吓人的好玩多了。”金博洋不服气地争辩。

“行行行，那让你去那个。”金杨拉了拉彭程，让她不要再和金博洋吵这个了？

“行吧，那我去问问，看他们谁想和你一起。”彭程也不和他多说，准备去问另外两个外国友人。

“不用问了吧，我和江哥去这个，你们去那个吧。”金博洋看金杨也是一脸的生无可恋，所以想着带上他才好。

“那怎么行？让我们两个女孩子带他们合适吗？万一真吓人，我们找谁做后盾啊？”彭程示意身后那两个他们不是很熟的男单伙伴，当然，她是不会让江哥和金博洋一起跑了的。

“总不能我带着谁走吧，这不现实。”金博洋拒绝。

“有什么不现实的？我问问他俩，看看他们什么意思，有没有谁要和你一起同甘共苦同舟共济……”彭程说完咻地就闪到了翻译姐姐的身旁，根本不给金博洋说其他话的时间。

翻译如实地将目前的情况转述给羽生和森美，并且强调金博洋已经选择好两个人一起的那个主题，其他的由他们决定，是要选择四个人的剧本，还是谁过去和金博洋一起，去闯两个人的关卡。

“我和天天一起吧。”羽生说到。

分组的情况不出大家的预料，羽生怎么会让金博洋和其他人一起单独去闯关，他肯定是要跟在那个小孩儿身边的。

都是大家商量好的选择，金博洋也没有办法说什么。

不过综合来看，这样分组确实是最合理的。

金博洋是除了翻译外，唯一一个可以和羽生还算是无障碍沟通交流的人，他和森美还不一样，说到底羽生的英语也是堪忧。

分好组后，他们拿着店家给的对讲机和手电，便被分别送到了入口处。

狭窄的卷帘门发出刺耳的声音，金博洋一手捏着小巧的手电筒，另一只手紧紧地攥成拳头，在狭小的隔间里，和羽生肩并肩地站着。

“天天很害怕吗？”羽生见他神色有异，偏过头问到。

金博洋摇了摇头，表示自己还好。

羽生一直盯着他，而金博洋只能目视前方的显示屏，纹丝未动。

随即，他身侧攥紧的拳头被一只温暖的手掌包裹住，惊的他猛然抬头。

羽生微笑地看着他。

“请天天抓紧我吧，我怕。”

他说。

——tbc——


	2. （二）

发出刺耳声音的卷帘门依旧在响着，可他仿佛听不到那些嘈杂，他唯一感知到的就是自己加速鼓动的心脏，和包住他的那只手掌心的温度。

卷帘门一旦关闭，就意味着他们两个被关在了同一个密闭的空间里，只有按照游戏规则找到出口才能一起出去，这种颇有同生共死的感觉让金博洋心下一悸。

他抿了抿唇，不知道该在这个空挡里说什么。

就在卷帘门即将完全关闭的时候，门外丢进来一个胸卡状的东西，打在墙壁上，旋转着落到金博洋的脚旁。

他蹲下身子捡起来胸卡，借着显示屏里惨白的光隐隐约约地看到上面有一张寸照和一行串码。

还来不及仔细研究这张胸卡的用途，在卷帘门停止剐蹭耳膜的时候，他们面前的显示器里便跳出了画面。

黑白的模糊画质混着粗砺的声音在这不足一平米的密闭空间里，显示在两个人面前。

视频中出现了一个穿着白大褂的男人。他背对着摄像头正在认认真真地用各种试管和烧瓶做实验，雪白的墙壁上挂着红色的生物实验室几个大字。几秒钟后，那位穿着白大褂的男人则转过身来，端坐在镜头面前开始说话。

“我是一位科研人员。”他指了指自己胸前的胸牌，金博洋发现那个胸牌就是他手里那张被丢进来的胸卡，他知道这东西一定是某个程序里的通关密钥。

“这是我们的生物实验室，我们一组工作人员正在这里研制一种特效药，为了留存实验的数据材料，我们专门设置了这个摄像头，方便我们记录实验过程。”穿着白大褂的男人说完这些话后，屏幕便突然黑了。

金博洋并不觉得这就已经开始了，没有任何故事情节的视频开头不是个好的密室逃脱。果然不出他所料，屏幕黑了不过两秒钟便立刻又亮了起来，在屏幕里出现的还是那个人，只不过金博洋心细地发现，左上角的时间有些不对。

时间比刚刚那人介绍实验室时，多了12天。

他满脸兴奋地说:“我们的药品实验终于有了一点突破，可是有个助手生病请假了，他们实验还得继续，不能因为一个人耽误了进度。”

金博洋疑惑，为什么助手请假要专门在视频里告知呢？难道这个助手很重要？亦或是他的病很蹊跷？还是这个只是个背景，为了后面的故事开始的更为合理？

时间又向后跳了五天，那个人和前两次一样，依旧短坐在屏幕前，表情有些无奈，他有些忧愁地说:“流感大面积爆发，目前研究室已经有四个人住进了医院，这让我的工作进度拖后了不少，希望他们早点康复，我已经看到了药品研发出来的曙光，要再加把劲啊！”

很快，时间只向后加了两天，那人却一脸疲惫地出现了，与之前都不一样的是，他对着摄像头戴上了口罩，用闷闷的声音说:“好倒霉，我也感染上了流感，等下我要去医院里检查一下，之前的同事都在医院被隔离着，希望我能有好运气，我的研究项目还在等我。”

说完，他便起身靠近摄像头，屏幕里只能看到白大褂的苍白色，和晃在正中间的胸卡。

然后屏幕彻底地熄灭了。

金博洋知道，背景已经介绍完毕，他们即将面对的是以医院为背景，颇为烧脑的解密游戏。

看来这个科研人员是进了医院之后出了什么事，所以才会有这个视频。他偏过头和羽生对视一眼，轻轻点了点头。

金博洋十分庆幸视频里是中英双语字幕，让他省了不少心思，否则他还要和羽生解释视频里说的是怎么一回事。他知道羽生对这些东西不可能完全都看懂，不过大概意思知道就行，密室嘛，这种东西不就是一头雾水地过关就行了吗。

另一侧的自动门在金博洋身旁缓缓拉开。说是门，也不过是一个一米高的洞，他推开手电筒，一束强光打在地上，他将手电筒举在身前，一弯腰就钻了进去，身后牵着他手的羽生，也迅速地跟着他钻过去。

这是一间很空旷的屋子。

内里的陈设并不多，一张木质的书桌靠在灰白墙边，墙的尽头有一扇紧闭的门，门旁放着一个柜子似的东西，另一端的墙角立着一个红漆保险箱，靠着的半边墙上挂着一张方方正正的铁丝网，网上排列着一些动植物标本做成的小相框，俨然是一副中医诊室的布置。

金博洋用手电扫了一圈，规规矩矩的房间里并没有什么特别吓人的恐怖因素，就连背景音都是极小声的，心下稍稍安稳了些。

羽生的右手还在包裹着他的左手，就连刚刚钻进门的时候都没有松开，可是如今两个人这样确实行动不太方便。

“额……羽生啊……”金博洋略微语塞地开口。

“嗯？”羽生正在环顾周围的环境，他们两个只有一个手电筒，所以金博洋的灯光照到哪里，他才能看清楚哪里。

“怎么了？害怕吗？”羽生见他欲言又止，还以为他是不太适应这个房间有些害怕，于是说着话便一步迈到他身前，面对面地用空下的那只胳膊环住他。

金博洋被他的操作惊呆了。

两个人现在面对面地站着，他单方面被羽生抱住揽在怀里，这是什么情况？

他的大脑有点短路。

“不不不……我是……想说……”金博洋觉得羽生靠的太近，自己呼吸有些不顺畅。

眼睛已经适应室内的昏暗，即便是看不到远处的东西，但是近在咫尺的那张脸，就算是不用手电，金博洋看的也是清清楚楚。

“什么？”羽生反问，热热的呼吸打在金博洋的脸侧，让他不禁觉得自己的脸是不是已经红透了。

“没……没什么……我想说……”他吞了吞口水，艰难地说:“这里不太恐怖，要不……你先放开我？这样我们两个没办法找线索，你说……是不是？”

闻言的羽生眨了眨，似是在理解金博洋话中的意思，几秒钟后，他退了一步，放开了环住对方的手臂。

可是金博洋的手还是被他攥在手心里……

无奈间，他抬起自己一直都被抓的紧紧的那只手晃了晃。

羽生这才耸耸肩，十分坦然地把手拿了下去。那表情好像是自己左手牵右手一般自然，丝毫没有什么不好意思，那些局促和不自然貌似只是金博洋自己的感受。

不过他放开了就没事了。金博洋觉得自己是那个终于被无罪开释的犯人，锁住他的那个镣铐的钥匙则是被羽生掌握着。

“我没有这个，所以还是要跟着天天的。”他指了指金博洋手上的手电筒说到。

金博洋这才想起来，羽生手里拿着的是用来和外界联系的对讲机，而不是手电筒。

“对哦……那我们一起走吧。”金博洋挠挠头，看着他只能跟自己用一个光源的份上，只好认命。

——tbc——


	3. （三）

金博洋身后跟着一个不过半步之遥的羽生，像是尾巴一样。这不禁让他想到，如果自己突然刹车，羽生会不会直接追尾撞上来。

“那个……羽生啊……”金博洋向右迈了一小步停下后快速转身开口说到。

“嗯？”紧追不舍的羽生结弦也抬起了脚步，还好金博洋转过来的比较快，否则两个人非要叠在一起杵到桌子上不可。

“你可以不用离我这么近的……我……不太习惯。”金博洋哪里是不习惯，简直是要被他追到头掉。

试想下，如果你在毫不熟悉的恐怖环境里相隔不到一步的身后一直跟着一个喘气的活物，还是那种寸步不离的，你不觉得自己后脖领发凉吗？

“天天哪里不习惯？”羽生好像很费解的样子。

“那我这样呢？”

羽生说着退后了一小步，金博洋瞧了瞧，也就是五厘米的距离吧。

“额……算了，你随便吧。”金博洋实在是没有办法和他解释，只好不再纠结。

就当身后是保镖好了。

金博洋这样安慰自己。

其实他现在有点飘，羽生毕竟是他喜欢了那么多年的偶像，如今把偶像当做保镖，他金博洋还不够飘吗？如果这些想法被隋文静知道了一定会笑话他的。不过敢这样看待羽生的，想必只有他金博洋了。

自我催眠后的金博洋不再纠结那些旁支末节的东西，专心投入研究这间房子，而羽生一直跟在他后面陪他在屋子里转圈圈。

金博洋先用手电筒转圈看了一遍屋内的东西，墙角的那个保险柜一定是要开的，他蹲下拽了拽门上凸起的齿轮状密码调试处，结果只是将沉重的保险箱拉的晃了晃。

灯光扫过门旁边的箱子应该是个灯箱，隐隐约约地看到上面有一些按钮。

他又往前走了几步，在紧闭的门前伸手推了推，门板被按的抖了抖，可却推不开。金博洋四周照着，仔细观察了一下，整个儿门上甚至连把手和锁孔都没有，一定是触发什么机关才能打开。

金博洋揉了揉鼻子，将手电筒的光斑移到桌子上。

桌子上放着一本书模样的东西，桌面有大片暗影，不像是简单的污渍，于是他走过去仔细地看着。桌子上绘着一副颇为复杂的图案，而放在一旁那个书样的东西，则是上了锁的盒子。

他抓起盒子晃了晃，里面应该有东西撞击的声音，听起来倒像是金属。

“这个是……”他低头看向桌面那幅复杂的图案。

“这是什么？”羽生向前迈了一步，将金博洋圈在自己身前，温热的呼吸就那样不经意间灌入了他的耳中，惹得金博洋紧张地挺直了脊背。

“额……是个锁……”金博洋感受到自己身后贴过来的身躯，就连房间内的空调寒气都压不住不经意间肌肤相贴时蒸腾而出的热度。

“是要开嘛？”羽生问。

“嗯……这样，羽生，这个盒子给你，我研究研究桌子啊，你拿着哈。”金博洋把盒子递给他，借着理由拉开了和羽生几乎为零的距离。

“哦。”羽生接过盒子应着，其他的话倒是没有多说，对金博洋拉开两个人之间的距离的行为也没有什么不快。

金博洋偷偷瞥了一眼羽生，黑漆漆的屋子也看不出脸色，于是他只好将目光放到桌面的图案上。

那个图案是由方块，三角形和五角星组成的，虽然看上去复杂，可实际上数下来却是很简单的。

羽生将盒子翻过来转过去观察了一圈，最后还是决定和金博洋一起看桌面还是比较实际。

两个人并排站在桌子前面对着桌面的复杂图案认真地数了数。图中一共有8个五角星，15个方块，22个三角形，而那个盒子上从前到后则画着方块♢→五角星★→三角形△。

金博洋让羽生拿着手电筒，自己接过他手里的盒子，对着密码锁取了三个个位数。

8、5、2。

锁却没打开。

“试试8、6、4。”羽生建议到。

金博洋点点头。

“咔。”密码最后一位拨到4后，金博洋轻轻拽了一下锁扣，伴随着清脆的弹响声，密码锁开了。

果然是个位数和十位数相加才是正确的密码。

金博洋打开盒子，里面只有一把钥匙。

刚刚手电筒扫过灯箱下，那里的柜子柜门紧闭，羽生指了指那里，金博洋心领神会。

他蹲下，用钥匙插进灯箱下的锁孔，向右拧了两圈，上方的灯箱像是被接通了电源一样，绿色凸起的按钮都突然亮了起来。

金博洋这才看到上方灯箱上绘着纹路其实是一副背部的针灸穴位图。

羽生见状，也凑到他身边蹲下，用手电为他照亮，两个人头挨着头。

金博洋拉开柜门，拿出里面的一张塑封硬纸片，上面清晰地写着打开保险柜的方式。

两个人又一起移到保险柜前，按照上面的指示，左拧七圈到9，右转三圈至0，最后再将开锁箭头对准数字5……

金博洋觉得自己手都被上面的滚轮转痛了，这才听到保险柜的锁声，随即拉开柜门，拿出里面放着的一本书。

《针灸穴位图谱手册》。

金博洋手上托着这本巴掌大的手册，心里只想骂人。

这个时候还让人翻书真不厚道！

书是取出来了，但是没有任何可以和书有相关指向意义的东西，除了那个灯箱。

“天天，这个和这个是一起的吧？”羽生指指金博洋手上的书，和一旁刚刚亮了按钮的穴位图谱。

“嗯，但是怎么用却想不出。”金博洋抓了抓头发，对着亮起的三十多个按钮有点头秃，到底是什么顺序才对？他也不知道这个按钮是按来干嘛的，也不知道按几个才是正确的，总不能把四十几个按钮胡乱配对组合吧，那他俩蹲在这里一天都试不出来。

羽生拿着手电筒向四处照了照，注意力还是留在了放置标本的铁丝网上，直觉告诉他，这个位置的东西，一定和破解下一环有关。

羽生不太认得上面的字，但是看着里面的动植物，还算能认出几个。

金博洋围着布满按钮的穴位图灯箱看了看，又试探着戳了几个按钮，发现并没有什么用途，于是回过头来找羽生。

他已经站在标本前研究这些东西出现的含义了。

铁丝网上挂好的标本都是用木板做底，木框封边，每样标本下都垫了棉花，上面用一层玻璃覆盖，每一个标本都是独立的，像个小相框一般挂在铁丝网上，可以随意地摘下来。

标本里既有蛇、蜈蚣一类看起来略微吓人的动物，又有蒲公英、马齿苋一类的植物。金博洋不懂这些东西究竟有什么功效，但是他也觉得这个和解谜有一定关系。

他们两个直愣愣地看了半天，金博洋还手欠地摘下蒲公英那个标本框翻来覆去的看了一遍。

没有收获。

你问为什么是蒲公英啊？

当然要拿蒲公英，这里面最和善的就是它了好不好？也是金博洋唯一认识的东西。

可是什么答案都没有得到。

羽生把手里的对讲机递给金博洋，示意他联系外面。

“真的要问？”金博洋倒是有点不想问，毕竟开口求助颇有一些认输的意味。

“这才是第一个房间，天天也不想在这里浪费那么多时间吧？”羽生说到，目光很是坦然，并没有什么找外援的纠结。

“行吧。”金博洋接过对讲机，按照之前老板交给他的使用方式打了个招呼。

“喂喂喂？老板听的到吗？”金博洋说。

“嗯，我听得到，怎么了？需要帮忙吗？”老板回答着，点波干扰的声音滋啦啦的，虽然有些糊，但是也听的到。

“哦，是这样的，我们打开了保险柜，也拿到了那个图谱，现在在标本这边，想问下一步需要是什么情况？”

“我知道了，你们是不知道接下来要做什么了对吧？”老板说到。

“嗯。”金博洋应着。

“你在标本墙前面？”老板问。

“是的。”

“动过标本了吗？”

“我看了一个，没什么特别的啊？”金博洋又顺手摘下了另一个放着肉苁蓉的标本框翻看着。

“小伙子，勇敢点，拿个动物的，植物的真没什么好看的。”老板提示到。

金博洋听到他这句话，直接拿下来上面的蜈蚣，只见蜈蚣标本框的背面有一个数字2。

“羽生羽生，把这些动物的都拿下来，他们背面有数字！”金博洋仿若窥见了一丝门路，催着羽生把他们都摘下来。

除了水蛭那幅之外，其余的几副动物和昆虫类的标本后面都有数字。

金博洋让羽生帮忙把这些拿到桌子上排好。

1、毒蛇

2、蜈蚣

3、蝉蜕

4、鳖甲

5、蚂蚁

金博洋看着这一桌子的动物标本也有点犯难，这不能再让人家提示了吧？

这些排好顺序的动物究竟和图谱有什么关系？

“天天，你说这些东西的顺序是不是那里的按键顺序？”羽生突然提议。

“我也是这么觉得的，不过这些动物和手册又怎样能联系到一起呢？”金博洋皱眉思考。

“那个图里面有没有叫这些名字的按钮？”羽生又问。

金博洋摇了摇头。

肯定是通过转换才能解开这个密码。

“毒蛇……毒蛇……毒……”金博洋思考着，手在一旁不自觉地划着。

“难道是……笔画？”金博洋看着自己手指在那里虚空写毒字，突然灵机一动，觉得笔画这种东西大有可能。

“什么？”羽生见他恍然大悟的样子，觉得他一定是想到了什么。

“没什么，你帮我记几个数字。”金博洋吩咐着。

“嗯，你说。”羽生点点头。

“9……11。”金博洋念叨着，手上拉过一旁的图谱，开始碎碎念地翻了起来，羽生站在一旁给他打手电。

“9页，第11个……尺泽……”金博洋放下书，到一旁的灯箱上看……

可是并没有这个穴位。

“哪里错了？不应该啊？”没有找到对应的穴位，金博洋百思不得其解。

“怎么？没有吗？”羽生见他一脸疑惑的样子，也猜到他们失败了。

“没有，可是不会有其他的解释了啊。”金博洋更加疑惑。

“要不天天试试下一个？”羽生建议到。

“行，我试试。”金博洋数了“蜈蚣”两个字，翻开了13页，可第13页根本没有第十个穴位。

金博洋想了想，翻到130页，上面的第一个穴位风门却在灯箱上面。

“这个有！羽生！这个是！”金博洋很激动地喊着羽生。

“嗯，那这个是第二个……可为什么第一个不对？”羽生反过来问。

“等下，我看看，难道不是第9页，而是第91页？”金博洋将书翻到91页，第一个穴位则是心俞穴，灯箱上也有。

抓住规律的金博洋很快地把剩下的三个穴位找到。他按照心俞、风门、灵台、天宗、神堂的顺序把五个穴位在灯箱对应按钮上按了一遍，按下最后一个按钮的手刚刚抬起，不远处墙壁上那扇紧闭的房门，“咔”的一声，便自动打开了一个缝隙。

通往下一个未知空间的门，就这样被他们打开了。

——tbc——


	4. （四）

“羽生！你看！门开了！”金博洋见机关触发之后，转过头兴奋地对他说到。

羽生见他笑的开心，微笑着点点头。

“天天真聪明。”

他从来都毫不吝惜对金博洋夸赞的话。他不单单会在开这道门上称赞他聪颖，更是经常会在赛后的采访中有意无意地提到他，毫不掩饰自己对他的称赞与期许。

上一秒沉浸在开锁喜悦中的金博洋推开房门，刚要一脚踏进去，下一秒就将迎面掉下来的东西接了个满怀。

“哎呀妈呀，这啥玩意？吓死我了！”金博洋慌忙地将怀里的东西丢出去，那一团颇有重量的物体被他重重地抛到地上，发出了刺耳的哭笑声，十分骇人。

被金博洋丢出去的是一个破旧的布娃娃，上面还沾了一些暗红色的痕迹。羽生知道那不是血液而是油漆，可在毫无准备的时候突然被这样一个布娃娃砸到，任谁也都会被吓一跳的。

而金博洋这边不仅仅是被吓的蹦出了东北话，而是咻的一下，条件反射地窜进了身后羽生的怀里。

后面只有一步之遥的羽生接人接的倒是稳稳当当，环住他的时候还能轻轻地拍着他的背安抚着。

被紧紧抱住的羽生寸步难行，身前的人就像是个树袋熊一样捆着他。羽生从他们两个紧贴的胸膛间感受到了金博洋的惊惧。

他可是真的被吓了一跳。

其实这也不能怪密室的设计，一般人开锁后都会推开门观察一下，这个玩偶多半是直接从门上掉到门口，虽然也会吓到人，但很少会被人接住。大概是金博洋开了锁太激动有些飘，一时间忘了密室里必然会添加一些出其不意的惊悚效果。

而这种最能取得成效的时候，自然是人在探索陌生环境初期。

当你把整个空间的陈设全都摸透，便不会再害怕了。

羽生任由他瑟瑟发抖地缩在自己怀中，抽条的身子颇具骨感，虽然不至于被硌的肌肉生疼，但纤细白嫩的手腕也显示出了他的单薄。

“天天，还好吗？”羽生担忧的声音落在他耳边，痒痒的。

“没事……”他将额头抵在羽生的锁骨上，深深地吸了口气，又重重地呼出来。

“只是一个玩偶，不要怕，她现在已经不叫了。”羽生轻拍着他的后背，一下一下地为他顺着气。

“嗯……”金博洋稳了稳心绪，而后又吐出一口气，面色颇有尴尬地从羽生怀里把自己撕下来。

真是丢人，都钻到羽生怀里了……

“好些了？”羽生见他放开自己，只好摸了摸他后脑翘起来的发尾——那几根卷翘的头发像只小钩子一样，从一进房间开始就挠的他心痒痒，只想伸出手来摸一摸才好。

“羽生，谢谢你啊，我刚刚……额……嗯……”金博洋语塞，他不是有点尴尬，是十分尴尬！

而且是越解释越尴尬，可自己刚刚却在人家的怀里不起来……

呸呸呸，他明明是被吓得腿软才会条件反射扑过去的！

“没事就好，我们走吧，还在计时。”羽生笑了笑，接过他的话，也算是缓和了越来越尴尬的气氛。

他拉起金博洋的手，扣住他的手指，推开门，率先地在他前面走了进去。

金博洋就那样乖乖地被他牵着手走向门里，一张脸通红。

他现在无比感谢密室里的漆黑一片，否则他怎么解释自己脸上不正常的颜色？

走在前面的羽生一只手拉着金博洋，另一只手举着手电。手电筒发出的光斑由近及远地一点一点扫过房间，屋子里的布置像是个病房一样。

金博洋走了两步，将刚刚吓了他一跳的小布偶用脚扫到一边，泄愤似的。

羽生眼角瞥到他孩子气地动作，也忍不住笑起来。

“笑什么笑，谁叫她吓唬我。”金博洋理直气壮，就是有点肝颤。

“好了，我不笑了。天天不用怕，这里应该没有什么会突然跳出来的东西了。”羽生环顾了四周之后，对他安慰到。

“哦……”他嘟囔着应声，一张老脸真是没地方搁。

第二间屋子布置的比上一间略微恐怖了些，不过还在他们的接受范围之内。

屋子一侧放置了两张病床，其中一张上躺着一个假人，单薄的白布遮住了假人的全身，静置在那里仿若是停尸间一样。

而他旁边的另外一张床则是空的，上面的被褥凌乱——很显然是有人住过，但是这个人现在并不在。

羽生走到床头仔细观察了一会儿，觉得上面的编码有些不一样，于是将一旁偷偷掀白布看假人的金博洋喊了过来。

“天天，这个数字和字母你看……”羽生刚张嘴说话，一旁壮着胆子掀白布的金博洋吓一哆嗦，然后乖乖地拿起缠到手腕上的胸卡递给羽生。

“就是这个串码了，床头病例卡和胸卡上的一样，这就证明这个人是我们要找的，他也确实住在这个病房，就是这张床。”金博洋说到。

“那个人又是谁？”羽生把手电转照到隔壁床的床头，金博洋过去看了看床头的病例卡，上面的串码和他手上胸卡的差了两位。

“这个人……大概率他是他的同事？”金博洋想了想，分析着说到。

“他们两个代表名字的串码只有后两位不同，所以这个设定就是，‘他’知道他同事在这里已经死亡，然后他想办法逃出去的事？”

羽生闻言，点点头，觉得他说的有可能，于是又环顾周围的设施，看看哪里是需要开锁解密的。

病床不远处有一个手术操作台，上面放的都是托盘针具一类的东西，羽生动了动，发现他们都是被固定住的。

一旁的金博洋从口袋里拿出手机，虽然一般来说进入密室是不允许带手机，但是他这种手机不离身的网瘾少年是做不到和它分离的。

不过他也没想着百度什么，只不过用手机手电筒方便自己照明而已。

两个人的床头上方的墙壁上有个带锁的小匣子，金博洋拽了拽，发现拽不开，上面有调密码的数字，他想了想，用手上胸卡的数字试了一下，发现并没有用。

在他正抓耳挠腮的时候，羽生在另外一侧的柜子旁也发现了垂下来的箱子模样的东西。

箱子底部只有一本书大小，上方接着棚顶，一侧贴着墙壁，像是专门被固定住的橱柜一样。

“天天，你来看一下，这个上面是不是有汉字？”羽生喊着金博洋过来。

“哦……”他暂时放弃了密码锁，走到羽生身边抬头看那个箱子底部，上面果然写了几个字。

指纹锁。

金博洋有点炸毛。

这是什么鬼？还用指纹？他自己的中不？

他抬起手，拿着胸卡晃了晃，纹丝不动。

“对了，羽生，那边有个密码锁，你去瞅瞅？我研究研究这个。”金博洋建议到。

“嗯，好。”羽生见他手上拿着手机照明，虽然比不上手电筒照的远，但是足够他看清近距离的东西，这样两边同时开锁，速度也会快点。

羽生走到床头，检查了一下密码锁，四位，需要四个数字。他在四周瞧了瞧，带有数字的东西除了床头病例卡，基本上也没有什么了。

病例卡上一共两串数字，一串是代表实验人员姓名的，另一串则是在医院病房里的病床号。羽生和金博洋一样尝试了一下胸卡上的编码，还是没有打开。他又试了试病床号，发现也不行。

羽生这边正在犯难，金博洋却在研究哪里有指纹。

空着的病床没有人，自然是找不到指纹线索的，整个屋子出了他和羽生，再能有指纹的，就只是床上那个盖着白布的假人了。

金博洋壮了壮胆子，把白布从侧面掀开。

“手！他的手！羽生快看！”

金博洋惊呼着，羽生转过身用手电照了一下掀开的位置，上面果然没有食指。

假人的手掌做的十分逼真，无名指和拇指都在，只是缺了左手的一只手指。在原本食指的位置上，有一大片的暗红色的痕迹。

这是做出了食指被切掉了的效果吧。

既然这间屋子的主要联系人是病床上的这个人，那么这个锁……

羽生突然灵机一动，用这个人床头病例卡上的数字试了试，突然就拽动了锁扣。

“天天，它开了。”羽生摘下密码锁和金博洋说到。

“真的呀，羽生你好聪明！”金博洋见锁被打开了，乐颠颠地两步便迈过来，站到羽生身旁，等他拉开盒子。

里面是一根血淋淋的食指。

金博洋觉得自己的头皮发麻。

密室不愧是密室，这也太会玩了吧？

把断指放到盒子里锁起来，所以这个断指上的指纹就是开指纹锁的指纹喽？

羽生把断指拿出来交给金博洋。

这手指摸起来手感还行……

硬塑材质做的，指腹上的纹路十分清晰，一看就是为了方便开锁而专门做出来的指纹。手指根部有一块圆形磁铁，金博洋瞅了瞅，个人认为如果这个假人手上有磁铁的另一端，怕不是还能接回去。

脑子里跑马的时候反而感觉不到恐怖的氛围，他觉得自己调节的挺好。

指腹压在指纹验证处，锁扣弹开，整片板子一侧掉了下来，另外一侧还连着，在那里晃呀晃，差点拍到金博洋的鼻子，又吓的他向后退了一步。

他摸了摸自己的小心脏，心理默念着今天让你受惊了，这边还打量着打开指纹锁之后盒子里的模样。

MMP。

金博洋满脑子只有这几个字母。

指纹锁打开触动了箱子里面的灯，透明的底部显露出来。

是一个倒置的迷宫。

迷宫长边的最中间放置着一颗钢珠，钢珠的直径刚好卡在塑料迷宫的凹槽中，面对着金博洋的外侧平滑，大概是要将钢珠运到正中间那个方块里，才能算任务完成。

倒置的迷宫将钢珠封死在其中，要怎么挪动它还是个问题。

他大脑飞速运转，突然灵机一动，将手里的断指转过来，用底端的磁铁吸引盒子里的钢珠。

钢珠和磁铁的这一端刚好吸引，乖乖地隔着透明的底板在迷宫的轨道中走来走去，遇到了岔口就选择一个走一走，碰到死路又退回去重新选择其他豁口。就这样，金博洋以为自己在迷宫里会卡到死，可当他把钢珠运到左侧某一个地方时，羽生身旁的手术操作台上的托盘突然被弹开，让羽生眼皮一跳。

他用手电筒照上去，在托盘的底部固定了一把钥匙。

托盘里的手术刀是一块磁石，被死死地固定在托盘中。而钥匙则是被磁石吸引，贴在托盘内侧，如果不是触发机关弹出，估计累死几个人都是找不到这把钥匙的。

谁能想到在这托盘下方还另有乾坤。

“天天，这里有一把钥匙。”羽生把钥匙取下来，捏在手里翻看着。

“所以这个迷宫就是为了开这个机关？”金博洋拿下断指，不再和固定在头顶的倒置迷宫死磕了。

“大概是，既然有钥匙，迷宫应该就不用继续了。”羽生思考着。

“我觉得也是，这里面岔口那么多，要是真要把小球送到中间那个碗里，我估计没有半个小时是不行的，到时候迷宫没走完，我脖子先断了。”

可不是，倒置的迷宫是固定在头顶的，金博洋想要看清楚就必须要仰头，十分八分都觉得脖子受不了，不要说拨弄这个钢珠半小时了。

金博洋美其名曰治好了他多年的颈椎病。

羽生笑了笑，眼睛眯成了一条缝。

“不过天天的身高刚好，如果是jun来这里，估计还要半蹲着呢。”羽生很不厚道地在金博洋面前抨击自己师弟的身高。

“你不要这样说，小车的身高至少还能让他尝试完成这个迷宫，如果换成shoma，估计还要借个小板凳才能足够高，否则他用个三周跳的高度来弥补下也行。”金博洋毒舌起来也并不比羽生仁慈。

“听起来好艰难。”羽生为难地皱着眉头评价到。

真不知道宇野此时在日本会不会因为他的念叨而打喷嚏。

“当然难了，我们不说这个了，下一步做点什么？”金博洋现在开锁开的有些上头，整个人搓着手，有点兴奋。

钥匙是有了，可究竟是开的哪一把锁？

羽生捏着钥匙，低头看到手术操作台旁有一个滑道，而滑道尽头的那面墙上，则是放置了许多被铁皮包裹的，大小不一像是门窗一样的通道口，并且都被上了锁。

他想，这里应该就是通往下一个房间的门吧。

——tbc——


	5. （五）

一面墙壁上都是由铁皮包裹好的木板钉在上面，一侧有金属片链接，另一侧则是由几个锁头锁住，看上去像是通道，也更像是医院里做各种放射检查的金属大门。

羽生拿着从托盘底取下来的钥匙，将墙壁上大大小小的锁都试了个遍，上方的那三个锁打不开，不是钥匙的大小不对，就是插进去拧不动。试到最后，那把钥匙打开的是最下方，那个贴着地面的门。

他取下锁头，用力拉开金属隔板，却发现入口处被一个木质的东西堵的严严实实，仅在上方有一大概30cm高的缝隙。

金博洋伸出手在上方试了试，空隙太小，钻是钻不过去的。

即便他们两个身上都没有一丝赘肉，身材标准，柔韧性也优于常人，他们到底不会缩骨，没办法从那个缝隙里钻过去。

他转过头打量着身边的羽生，心下也不禁感慨。虽然他总觉得羽生日常十分像一只慵懒优雅的猫咪，但他终究不会像猫一样，拥有像液体一样的体质特性，更不可能在10cm的缝隙中来去自如，这样也太为难他了。

羽生被他投过来打量的目光弄的有些不解，眨眨眼，还没等开口，金博洋就又把头转了回去。

他伏低身子看了看，发现堵住入口处的木箱子是正正好好放置在滑道上的。他觉得哪里不对，于是在木板上摸了一下，在偏下方的中间部位有一个把手，用力一拉，顺着滑道的方向退了两步，轻易地便将木箱子拽了出来。

等箱子被金博洋拉到滑道尽头，他们两个才看到这东西的全貌。

哪里是什么木箱子，分明是一口黑漆棺材。

“羽生……”

金博洋见这阵仗心下打鼓，只能靠近对方轻声唤了一句。饶是他再能皮再能闹，就算是不跳四周也要把冰场凿出坑的事也干过，被浇冰师傅在场边追着打了一圈还面不改色，可是这种颇为忌讳的东西，他也是第一次遇到。

“不用怕。”羽生安抚到。“我来看看里面，天天可以先闭上眼睛，等下我告诉你。”羽生见他眼圈里亮晶晶的，感受到他情绪上的波动，也知道他是有些害怕了，于是便向前一小步，拉过他的手腕，将他拽到自己身后挡住。

“等等……”金博洋按住他要抽回的右手，用自己的左手手指扣住他的，从羽生身后站出来。

“我要和你一起开。”他望着他的双眸坚定地说。

他是害怕，怕里面是破烂残缺的尸体，怕它会突然蹦出来什么，更怕开棺后带来的连锁反应。

可他转念一想，自己是害怕，难道羽生就不怕吗？他原本可是那个最为迷信的人呢。

两个人一起承担，总好过一个人面对吧。

“不用勉强的，我自己可以。”羽生语气轻柔，试图安抚他忐忑不安的心，也叫他不要逞强。

“你可以我也可以。”金博洋的倔脾气上来谁都没有办法。“谁说我勉强的？我一点都不勉强！再说了，你自己又没办法拿手电，我给你照明好了，有你在我怕什么？不就是个棺材吗？还能吃了我？”没开棺前的金博洋心底虽然打鼓，但是依旧嘴硬。

丢了啥不能丢面子嘛。

“好，有天天在我也不怕。那……我开了？”羽生和他示意了一下，向前迈一步准备开棺。

“你说……那个人会不会在里面啊……”金博洋嘴上说着不怕，心里也在嘀咕。

“看看就知道了。”羽生开始尝试掀着一侧的板子。

外侧的纹丝不动，看起来是封死的。

他借着金博洋手电筒上照过来的光观察着，发现这个棺材上面的封板不是常规的那一整块，而是在中间切开了一道。羽生拉着金博洋走了一步，伸出手用力地掀开了上半部分的木板。

里面黑洞洞的，竟然是空的。

“诶？咋是空的？”金博洋十分诧异。

“大概它只是作为将人运送到下一个房间的工具吧？”羽生看向棺材内部，头端有一根粗麻绳，看样子是从棺材上方穿过去的，他弯腰探进棺材里拽了一把，棺材顺着滑道滑回去了一截。

“看来我们要进去这个棺材里，才能到下一个房间，这个绳子是为了让我们躺在里面也能把自己运过去的装置了。”金博洋看见羽生的动作之后说到。

“嗯，没错，那我们过去？”羽生偏过头问他。

“又没什么其他办法可以过去，那就走呗。”金博洋点点头。

说是要走，不过实际操作就有些犯难。

羽生担心下一个房间还会有什么特别吓人的东西，担心金博洋自己先过去面对陌生的环境会害怕，但是看他刚刚的状态又不忍心让他单独留下，一时间倒是难以抉择。

而金博洋的脑回路更是清奇，他只不过不想一个人睡棺材。

棺材这种东西在中国人的心理上总有些过不去的阴影，躺在密闭空间里的那种压抑与不安让人无法忽视，忐忑与恐惧如影随形。

两个人像是郊游一样晃着一双腿，坐在棺材板上商量了半天，最后终于达成一致。

反正里面的绳索可以让他们拉住棺材在滑道上前行，那不如两个人一起走。

金博洋将棺材板的上半段掀开，撑着板子不让它落下来，然后胳膊一撑，整个人顺着缝隙就钻了进去。羽生接住他离手的棺材板，让他小心侧身躺好。

“等一下！”进入棺材里面的金博洋突然说到。

“怎么了？”羽生紧张他在里面出什么问题。

“好像有东西。”他在身下摸索着。

金博洋刚刚躺下发觉身下有一个地方的触感不一样，于是便摸了摸。

他在里面抬起腰，把身下那东西一把拽了出来，顺着缝隙递给羽生。

羽生接过，用手电筒照着翻了翻。

“我们先过去吧，等去了那边再看，既然是棺材里的，肯定下一个房间能用到。”说完又给金博洋塞了回去。

“好吧……”躺好的金博洋一手拿着本子又抓住头顶的绳索，另一手用力撑开棺材板，好方便羽生进来。

他们两个都很瘦，侧身躺在棺材里也不会很挤，棺材大概是有1米8的长度，以他们的身高躺进去之后绰绰有余。

羽生刚刚和他面对面躺好，金博洋撑不住沉重的板子，收了手后，棺材板因为自身重力自动盖了下来，发出沉闷的声响。

两个人就这样毫无征兆也毫无预警地躺在了一起。

还有点小尴尬的那种。

棺材里的四周一片寂静，厚重的木板隔绝了外面隐隐约约传来的恐怖声效，金博洋睁大双眼试图看清对面的羽生，奈何只能瞧得出他的轮廓，和那一双清澈的眼。

“怎么了？”羽生感受到了他的目光问到。

“没……没什么。”金博洋没想过自己会被抓包，摸摸自己的鼻子，一时语塞。

“那天天注意安全，我要拉绳索了。”羽生叮嘱着，指尖划过金博洋的手背，在他的手里取走绳子。

“嗯，你也要小心，我和你一起拉绳子。”他把手里抓着的本子放下，反手握上羽生拉住的绳结。

棺材里躺了两个人，尽管他们的体重都比较轻，但是在里面拉着绳索依旧比较费力。

其实这一关最好的方式便是一个人躺进去，其他人在外面或推或拽，因为下方有滑道，所以会很容易。可一旦躺进棺材里，单纯只能靠内部的拉力带动棺材前进，自然是要艰难的多。

羽生用力拉了一把里面的绳子，手臂上的肌肉因为太过用力的缘故露出来饱满的线条。外面的装置牵动棺材向前前进一小段，又因为惯性在滑道上滑行了一截。金博洋又拉着羽生手上方的绳索用力一拽，沉重的棺材又被带动向前走去。直到他们听到头顶似乎是撞到了什么，手中的绳子再也拉不动的时候，才双双呼出一口气。

两人之间温热的气息交缠，彼此的心脏鼓动出雀跃的声响，在狭窄的空间里，分外清晰。

“还好吗？”羽生清晰且柔和的声音传来，金博洋听得出里面的关心之情。

“还好，你呢？有没有撞到哪里？”金博洋说着伸出手试探地摸向羽生的头顶，却一不小心触碰到羽生柔软的耳朵，手指像触了烙铁一般迅速地抽回，却忘记了自己还在棺材这个狭小的空间里。

“碰！”手肘撞到身后的木板的声音极大，回声在不大的空间里让羽生听起来就觉得特别疼。

“嘶……”金博洋倒抽一口气。他倒是没觉得有多疼，还不如摔在冰面上屁股着地时疼，不过是有些麻而已。

“天天怎么样？疼不疼？”羽生听到狭小空间里的这声巨响，特别担心他受伤，刚刚放下绳索的手顺着他的肩膀摸到手肘，轻轻地揉了揉。

“没事没事，不疼，就是撞麻了，等下就好。”羽生的手还在他胳膊上揉着，而金博洋则因为他的靠近更加不好意思起来，一双手抵住对方的胳膊推拒着，两个人在这棺材里纠缠的越来越紧。

“真的没事，你不用担心，我们出去吧，在里面好闷的……”金博洋因为这一撞，被羽生拉近了不少的距离，本来就纠纠缠缠的呼吸和不可避免触碰的身体，相依相偎的更加紧密，这个距离，让金博洋真的有些要窒息。

棺材里的空间太小，羽生怕他再有什么磕碰，所以便不再勉强地帮他揉痛处，还是先出去再说。

“嗯，那我们出去。”

羽生说着就掀开了头顶关的严严实实的棺材板。

刚一抬头，他便僵住了。

金博洋感受到了他的反常，刚要撑起身子探出头来看一看情况，却被羽生用身体将缝隙给牢牢挡住了。

“天天，闭眼。”

羽生异常严肃的声音响起，随即一只温热的手掌覆上他的双眼，让他没有办法窥视外面的情况。

大概是很惊悚的场景吧。

陷入一片黑暗的金博洋想着。

——tbc——


	6. （六）

“天天，闭眼。”

羽生的声音传来让金博洋纳闷的很，原本想要伸出头探看一番，却被羽生一只手遮住了双眼。

“怎么了？”他问。

掌心的温度透过眼部最轻薄敏感的皮肤神经传导到他的心头，颇有保护的意味让金博洋并没有那样惧怕，即便自己如今眼前一片黑暗。

其实他心里已经有了准备，这种密室逃脱的游戏，向来都是愈加慎入，便会愈发恐怖，他们即将到的每一个房间都要比之前的那个更能挑战神经，这种套路他是清楚的。只是不知道羽生抬头究竟见到了什么，吓的他全身一僵。

不过转念一想，即便是羽生被吓到了也比刚刚他的状态好上很多，至少没有尖叫着疯狂溜走，反观自己刚刚进门时候的表现，一张老脸都没有地方放了。

羽生深呼吸着，金博洋明显感到他在调整自己的心态。

“天天。”羽生的声音有点低沉。“在你的正上方垂下来了一些东西，有点吓人，你做好心理准备了之后再睁眼，我先出去，你慢点出来，不要被吓到了。”羽生细细地叮嘱他。

“嗯，放心吧，我没那么胆小的。”金博洋用胳膊半撑着身子，靠着羽生坐起来说到。

“嗯，那我放开手了。”羽生提醒他。

金博洋点点头。

睁开眼睛的金博洋也忍不住倒抽一口凉气，后背上的汗毛根根竖起。

即便是有羽生的预警，他也没想到店家真敢玩这么大。

就在他们头顶的正上方不到10厘米处倒吊着一个人，皱皱巴巴如抹布一样的衣衫破败凌乱，在长长短短垂下来的布条之间，暗红色的皮肉被腐蚀的尽是坑洞，累累白骨在肮脏又破碎的躯体上若隐若现，附着在上面红色的血迹若滴未滴，仿佛腐肉的臭味都要扑鼻而来。

金博洋有些僵硬不敢动。

落在他眼中最恐怖的不是这个人身上的破败，而是因为倒吊着，一张脸刚刚好就挨在掀起来的棺材板上。

那张被揭掉面皮露出空洞洞眼窝的一张脸在金博洋直起身子时，几乎就要贴到他的脸上。垂下来的长发将下半张脸遮住，可金博洋看的仔细，那上面根本没有舌头和下巴。

一般倒吊的人都是头顶向下，即便是再骇人也不过是因为长长的头发垂下来，才会让人联想到那些长发的白衣女鬼。可这个人倒是和其他的都不同，他将后脑处的头发束起，脖子被后仰掰成了90°的样子，目的就是为了让他的一张脸正对着推回来的棺材上方。

空洞洞的眼窝看不出悲喜，金博洋却脑补出这个人究竟经历过多少折磨才能变成这样凄惨。

所幸，这不过是个蜡制的假人。

他屏住呼吸，迅速地从棺材里爬出来。

站到这个房间的地上，金博洋揉了揉鼻子。他是在羽生的提醒下做足了心理准备才睁眼的，可最后还是被头顶这个恐怖的尸体吓的直吸气，可想而知羽生刚刚在没有准备的时候会被吓成什么样。

也难为他一声不吭，真不知道是不是把自己大腿都掐紫了才忍住没有尖叫出声的。

金博洋微微晃了晃头，这么逗比的行为怎么可能是羽生做出来的，要说是他的小伙伴干出来的事，他还能信，羽生大概是真的不怕吧。

其实金博洋不知道羽生忍的有多辛苦，他心底那个本质是作精的小人早就折腾的天翻地覆了，要不是碍于是在金博洋的面前要保持的风度，他估计也尖叫着和刚才被布娃娃砸到的金博洋一样，被吓得到处乱窜。

金博洋爬出来之后见棺材实在是占地方，于是便把它一脚蹬回了上一间屋子。与此同时，上面垂下来的那具尸体便随着绳索装置被吊高了一截。

“原来这是个配套的装置啊。”金博洋见状，摸着下巴忍不住感叹到。

“嗯？什么？”羽生刚刚在一旁拿着手电四处查看，听到金博洋说话，他便转身走过来。

“羽生你看，就是这个棺材滑道的装置和这个尸体是配套的。”金博洋指指头顶被吊高的尸体和地上露出来的滑道说着。“当我们拽着棺材滑过来的时候，留在棺材里面的绳索变长了，这边的距离就变短了，绳索就将头顶的尸体放了下来，所以我们一开棺材板，就能看到它离我们特别近。当棺材去另外那个屋子的时候，绳索放了出来，自然就把它又吊高了，这样也不影响这个屋子的陈设，设计真的是好精巧。”金博洋虽然被那个颇为真实的尸体吓到，但是还是忍不住称赞这个装置费心的设计。

“确实很厉害。”羽生目光直视在金博洋的脸上，听他冷静地分析着。那张一张看起来和十几岁的时候没什么差别的小脸露出成熟睿智的神态，让他不禁地入迷地盯着。

“我们继续吧，这位大兄弟被升上去之后就不影响咱们任何工作，我们快看看接下来要怎么办。”金博洋环顾四周催促到，并没有留意到羽生流连在他身上的目光。

现在看起来，第三间屋子的布置就更加像鬼屋一般。

凹凸不平的暗红色血迹流遍了大部分的地面，衬得整个房间更加诡异幽暗。粗砺的毛坯墙面没有像前两个屋子进行装潢，而是用鲜红的油漆画上了一只睁开的眼睛，直直的，愣愣的，就像有人在墙壁上盯着屋内人，监视他们一举一动。

金博洋跟在羽生身边，随着他的手电光环顾四周的陈设。

主动忽略墙壁上涂抹绘制上的各种骷髅和恐怖图案，顺带不刻意地去观察墙上那幅倒挂的一副画着美女的油画，他们将注意力放在了靠着墙壁旁的一张木质小书桌上。

木质书桌比学校用的普通书桌高一截，桌子上放着的满是试管和烧瓶，里面多多少少都有些液体，只有最前方的那一个试管架上的几只试管都是空的。

桌子下方自带的两个抽屉都被上了锁，外面没有锁孔，也没有锁头。金博洋拽了拽，抽屉纹丝不动，一点都没有任何可以打开的迹象。大概这个抽屉是和第二个屋子的大门一样，当他们触发什么机关之后，才能被打开。再或者这两个抽屉里根本就什么都没有，也不需要开锁，单纯封起来不需要大家翻看而已。

桌子旁放着一个立式的书柜，里面竖着横着放了几本厚重的书。金博洋隔着玻璃看了一眼，发现里面的书籍内容都是一些人体和医学类，对这些他也不是很了解，一看就头秃的类型，他还是不要过分地为难自己。试探地伸出手拽了一下柜门，两侧都是被内锁锁住的，拉不动。

书柜的一旁放置了一个铁笼子，金博洋望去，里面空空如也。只不过在笼子旁的墙角堆放了一具破败零碎的骷髅，空洞的眼窝仿若有目光一般，直勾勾地盯着在室内活动的他们。

背景嘶吼喘息的音乐声似乎更大了些，其中的脚步声也更急促，立体的声音烘托出更加令人恐惧的声音效果。

金博洋掏了掏耳朵，觉得有点吵，还有点让人脖子后发凉。

嵌在另一侧墙壁的消火栓旁有一个看ct片子用的灯箱，上面插上了三张头部平扫的ct胶片。屋子里似乎没有什么特殊的门，但是消火栓是被锁上的，也许那个就是通往下一个房间的通道。

金博洋走过去检查一番，结果发现上面挂着的又是一个密码锁。

“这个要找密码……”他在那里念念叨叨，拿着手机又去其他地方照明找线索。

而羽生则站在桌子前研究那些瓶瓶罐罐。

“天天，我们在棺材里发现的那个本子还在你手上吗？”羽生转过头来问到。

“哦，还在我这儿。”金博洋闻言，走过去捡起来他刚刚顺手放到滑道旁的本子，顺手递给他。

“还要麻烦天天看一下里面写了什么。”羽生笑着说，却没有伸手接过来本子。

“哦哦，对，我来看。”金博洋才反应过来对面的人是羽生结弦。

原本对汉字并不是很熟悉的歪果仁。

金博洋就着手机的手电筒翻看了一会，上面絮絮叨叨地写了两页做了什么治疗，第三页就只记录了5行数字，再往下就是干干净净的横格纸了。

他也检查过，后面没有被撕掉的痕迹，只是这个数字奇怪的很。

5 15   
7 8  
4 2  
3 17  
6 11

他瞧了半天也没看出来究竟是什么意思。

羽生也探了探头，看到数字的时候也是沉默的。

桌子上贴了一个元素周期表，奈何金博洋的研究生念得都是冠军班，对这些化学元素真的是不熟。

虽然达不到相看两相厌，但也是相见不相识。

羽生倒是知道，只不过上面都是汉字，他也有些无从下手。

元素周期表上方摆放着一个试管架，五个空空的试管整齐的摆放在上面，而空试管架的后方摆了好多装着液体的试管，金博洋扫了一眼，足足有五十多个。

两个人都犯了难，羽生看了看房间上方的倒计时，还剩不到二十分钟。

没有办法，金博洋只好按通了对讲机。

“您好，听得到吗？”他说。

“听得到，是需要帮助吗？”老板的声音清晰地从对讲机里传过来。

“嗯，我们找到了这个主人公的日记本，可是我们下一步需要做什么？”金博洋问。

“看到桌子了吗？”老板反问到。

“嗯，我就在桌子旁。”

“桌子上的元素周期表和这一串数字有关，试管和元素周期表有关，想要破解这个难题，需要将你破解出来的试管里的液体倒入元素周期表上方的空试管里，这样你们就可以获得接下来进行通关所需要的钥匙。”老板说的基本上已经很清晰了，剩下的就需要他们破译其中隐藏的密码。

“好，我明白了。”金博洋灵机一动，还没等听对方说完就已经知道这个是怎么回事了。

“羽生，你给我念数字，我找元素。”他把手里的日记本交给羽生，让他帮忙。

“第一个是5和15。”羽生马上配合他。

“第五行……第十五个……”金博洋在元素周期表上对应数字找着。

“是锑……”他找到这个元素后到后方满满的试管里找到这个元素，结果取出来的是一管黄色的液体。

他把这个标注为“锑”的液体注入到第一个空试管里，然后将空试管放回原位。

“第二个是7和8。”羽生数了数第7行，金博洋顺着点到第八纵排，两个人的手指一起落到“𨭆”这个元素上。

金博洋又到试管里翻出来一管黑色的液体。

随后分别找出了另外三样元素对应的液体，不同颜色试管里的液体被注入到前方的空试管中，当最后一只倒空后，桌子下方锁死的抽屉突然被弹开了。

果然是和上一个房间的门锁是相同类型的开锁方式。

弹出缝隙的抽屉左右各一个，金博洋和羽生分别站在他们的前方。

“那……我们一人一个？”金博洋建议到。

“嗯。”羽生点头表示赞同。

“3……2……1……”金博洋倒数三个数和羽生一起拉开了抽屉。

羽生那边基本上可以算作是一个空抽屉，只在最里面放置了一张卡片。

可金博洋的就不同了。

单薄的白布盖住了抽屉里的东西，也阻隔了他们的视线。

羽生看了他一眼，拿起自己抽屉里的卡片，把抽屉推回去，伸出手，探向金博洋那个抽屉。

“天天如果怕，就先闭上眼睛。”羽生声音柔和地劝慰着。

“没事，你掀吧。”金博洋觉得这里面也不会有什么的。

白布掀开，一张惨白的面皮赫然瘫在抽屉里。

金博洋瞬间将手指攥紧，全身肌肉都紧绷起来。他用尽全部的气力克制住自己没有尖叫着跑开，不过这件东西给他的冲击力太大了。

那是被人从头上剥下来的一张脸，如果他没猜错的话，应该是被吊起来那个人的。

放置在抽屉里的那张脸上毫无血色，惨白的如同一张A4纸，眼睛和嘴都被人用黑线缝了起来，怪异的模样让金博洋忍不住颤栗。

羽生在他的身侧环住他的肩膀。

“不要怕，都是假的，都只是故意让你害怕的布景而已。”他安慰着怀里的人，一只手覆上他紧紧攥住的拳头，一点点地将紧握的手掰开，心疼地揉着掌心泛白的月牙状指痕。

金博洋轻轻摇了摇头，表示自己没事。随即鼓起勇气，拿起那个抽屉里放在人脸旁的一个小型遥控器。

然后重重地推上了抽屉，用实际行动证明自己再也不想多看里面一眼。

金博洋手中的遥控器上只有一个按钮，他不敢乱按，毕竟他们不清楚这个按钮究竟打开的会是什么。

“要按吗？”金博洋征求着羽生的意见。

羽生点点头，“我会保护天天的，不用怕。”

“我又没有那么胆小……行吧行吧，我也会陪着你的。”金博洋看羽生听闻他说的话就要垮下的的脸，只好改口说到。

在面对未知的困境时，他们永远都不知道接下来面对的是什么，也许是重见天日，也许是天翻地覆，但是他们又很幸运，不管前方究竟是如何的忐忑恐惧，身旁总有一人能与之相伴。

这样就无所畏惧。

于是他按下了按钮。

消火栓附近的灯箱亮了。

与此同时，一旁墙角原本安放的破败白骨骷髅像是通了电一样，开始扭曲嚎叫，金博洋皱着眉看了它一眼。

背景的音效从凌乱的脚步声和粗重的喘息声变成了细微的咳嗽与笑声，间或夹杂着咚咚咚的敲门声。

羽生拍了拍他的背以示安慰，金博洋摇了摇头表示自己没事。

那个骷髅瘫在那里兀自扭曲着，配合着背景音效乍一看还颇有些恐怖的意味，可金博洋和羽生在这里已经待了小一会儿，对这种东西已经有些免疫。如果不是怕把它踹坏了需要赔偿，也许金博洋早就一脚把它踹散，让它闭嘴了。

毕竟拿到了卡片的他们还要过下一关，谁也不想在这个毫无意义营造氛围的东西上浪费时间，倒数的计时器上的数字已经不太多了。

刚刚羽生的站的那个位置的桌子下角，有一个用笔画出来的方形，上面写了一个“card”。

羽生手里拿着抽屉里的卡片，放到那个方形内，滋啦啦的录音声便出现了。

他拉过金博洋，两个人附下身子仔细听这张卡片里读取的信息。

录音里的人喘息粗重，似乎在逃跑一样，他说:“这里根本就不是什么医院，我的……我的同伴都被他们杀害了，现在他们还要研究怎样将我替换，好接手我们的研究项目，我不知道自己能不能逃出去，但是……我如果有人能和我一样被关在这里，一定要逃出去……要揭露他们的恶行。一定要记住，1、3、4，2、5、1，3、3、2。答案都在灯箱上，我……啊！！！”

听完这段话，金博洋迅速打开手机备忘录记下了那串数字，然后哒哒哒地跑到灯箱前研究着。

有了刚刚试管的经验，他觉得自己一定能找到密码。

可是他数了又数，总是觉得不太对。

“这是第一排？第三个？那这个4是什么意思？”金博洋在那里碎碎念。

“为什么不是第一张第二张和第三张呢？”羽生在他身旁问。

“嗯？”金博洋有点懵。

“就是这个，第一个数字，是不是代表是哪一张胶片？而不是在里面的位置。”羽生解释道。

“那就是第一张的第三排第四个？”金博洋按照羽生的意思去数着，最终在角落里看到了一个数字——5。

羽生走到消火栓前面将第一个数字拨到5的位置，金博洋那边又将第二位3和第三位8都找了出来。

按照金博洋提供的数字，羽生把密码锁调到对应数字，用力一拽，密码锁就被打开了。

“果然是这样，羽生你真的好聪明！”金博洋开心地说。

“是天天反应的比较快。”羽生指的是金博洋能及时记下录音里的内容。

时间进入倒计时十分钟，他们两个不敢再耽搁，羽生拉开消火栓的门，两个人一前一后地钻了进去。

在他们眼前的，则是另一个抉择。

——tbc——


	7. （七）

消火栓的背后是狭窄的通道，墙壁上的昏黄灯光驱散不了远处的浓重墨色，灯丝闪烁着，忽明忽暗，让这狭小的通道显得更加诡异莫测。

两个人钻过去后只能站到半米见方的小木板上，再往前，则是蓄了水的狭长深坑。

金博洋用手电照了照，放弃掉趟过去的想法。

他还是很爱自己的这双椰子鞋，当初可是心心念念了很久才邮到的，不能这样报废了。

羽生瞧了瞧周围，在金博洋的身旁的墙壁上有一张粘住的纸。

他给金博洋指了指，金博洋看完后，眉头皱的很紧。

“怎么了？”羽生轻声问。

“这张纸是这个滑道的介绍。”金博洋示意羽生看他们头顶的绳索和面前的把手。

想要通过这段路必须使用这个滑索，但是滑索只能单向使用一次，不能逆转使用，而且最多可以承载两人。

使用过程中还要在中途按下一个红色按钮，否则到达对面也是没有办法继续下一步的。

可是问题就出现在了这个简易滑索怎么将两个人同时运过去。

“老板老板，呼叫老板。”金博洋没有废话，按亮对讲机就开始呼叫。

“我在的，需要帮助吗？”老板回答。

“这个滑道是什么情况？过去了不能再回来？”金博洋问。

“是的，你看到墙上的说明了吧。”老板问他。

“看到了，说是单向使用？”

“就是这样，滑道是单向过去的，不可能再返回来，如果你们过去了一个人，那就只有这个人可以继续下去，而被留下来的那个，则是会被做实验哦，就和上一个房间里倒吊起来的人一样。”老板提醒着说。

回想起上屋子里吓的他差点腿软的那个蜡人和抽屉里的那张脸皮，金博洋就忍不住头顶冒冷汗。

“那你这游戏不对啊，如果一起来的是三个人呢？你这个索道最多只能通过两个，剩下那个人岂不是过不去了？”金博洋稳了稳声音又问。

“所以这一关就必须要牺牲掉一个人，才能保住其他两个人的命，这就是生与死的选择喽。”老板说的很轻松。

“啊？”金博洋十分惊讶。

“很惊讶吗？我这里可是吃人的医院啊……”老板的语气和背景音乐十分融洽。

不带这么吓唬人的，金博洋觉得脖子后的冷风飕飕的。

“羽生，我们两个必须一起过去。”金博洋斩钉截铁地说。

“对方说什么了？”羽生看他怪怪的，拉起他的手腕问到。

“这个只能过去，不能回来，所以我们要一起走，如果只是走了一个人，那留下的那个就出不去了。”金博洋解释道。

“游戏设定？”羽生问他。

“嗯。强行设定，过不去的就是角色死亡。”金博洋用游戏的方式和他解释。

“那我们一起走，我不会丢下天天的。”羽生拍拍他的手背坚定地说。

“问题是我们在中间还要拍一下墙上的按钮，而且这个……”金博洋仔细研究着装置。“我们一人站一边？会不会没等另一个人踏上去，滑轮就跑了啊？”

“不排除这个可能。”羽生观察了一下，然后点点头表示认同他的说法。

“要不这样吧。”他突然说到。

“嗯？”金博洋挑眉询问。

“我背着你，然后你注意看两侧墙壁上的按钮，路过的时候由你来按，我负责把我们两个安全的送过去。天天觉得怎么样？”羽生问。

“为什么不是我背你啊？”金博洋的关注点在羽生的前半句。

“天天……”羽生一副要和他讲道理的样子。“我们没有时间了呀，而且我需要你帮我照明，拜托天天了，好不好？”

你能受得了羽生撒娇吗？不能！他金博洋也不能啊！

他怎么能抵抗的了这个看起来要和自己商量，实际上却让他根本无法拒绝的人呢。

看着这样的羽生，他只好认命地点点头。

羽生眯起眼睛笑着，半蹲下拍拍肩膀。

“来吧。”

“嗯，你要小心啊。”金博洋环上他的脖子，向上一窜，羽生牢牢地圈住他的一双腿，将人稳稳地背了起来。

“天天要抓牢，等下我的手护不住你。”羽生叮嘱到。

等下他的双手要抓住滑道上的把手，根本没有机会扶着身后的金博洋，只能靠他自己的一双腿夹住羽生的腰，才能保证自己不会掉下去。

“嗯，我们抓紧时间，走吧。”金博洋应到。

“好，那我们走。”羽生说完便站到了滑索上，用脚一蹬，滑索便启动了起来，带着他们向前走去。

滑道的下方是漆黑幽深的水潭，金博洋总觉得那里是深渊万丈，没敢向下打光。手上的手电筒照着两侧的墙壁，他们两个人仔细地寻找墙壁上的按钮，终于在左前方看到了一个白色凸起。

“应该是这个！”金博洋看到那个白色盒子，指着它说到。

“嗯，天天要小心。”羽生叮嘱着。

两个人很快便接近了那个凸起，它的正中有个红色按钮，金博洋眼疾手快，啪的一声便拍了上去，羽生被他的动作带的有些歪，还好，很快就稳住了。

金博洋迅速收回手，又环住羽生的脖子，牢牢地伏在他的背上。

“抓牢。”羽生说到。

“嗯。”他应着，一双手臂收的更紧。

跳动的心音在紧贴的胸腔里震颤，羽生的体温通过薄薄的衣衫在触碰的皮肤表层上传导，金博洋将自己滚烫的脸埋在羽生的肩颈处，鼻腔里都是他身上好闻的味道。

按下按钮后，索道的尽头颤颤巍巍地伸出一块木板，当木板停止伸出时，羽生已经背着金博洋滑到了对侧门前。

羽生松开滑索一步踏到木板上，将金博洋安稳地放下来。

“羽生，你说这板子会不会断掉啊……”金博洋担忧地看着脚下，那块木板根本没有支撑，只不过是依靠本身的硬度托着两个人，就像是跳水用的跳板一般。

金博洋深深的怀疑，如果自己站到最边缘，是不是也能跳个转身翻腾三周半，至少应该比身边的这个人要求的五周容易那么一点儿？

“应该不会，我们又不是很重。”羽生还真考虑了两个人掉下去的可能。

“诶？这里……”羽生手边并不是墙壁，而是表面和墙壁很相似的笼子，上面都是锁链，拉开后里面黑漆漆的。

“嗯？”金博洋闻声也像羽生那边瞧去。

两个人挤在一块木板上转身都有些艰难，一不小心很容易将对方挤下面前的水坑。

“这里为什么会有个笼子啊？”金博洋探出头看了一眼，又向周围打量着。举起手里的手电筒照了照，感觉只是个封闭的空间。

羽生拉了一下笼子上的铁链，就着打开的小缝隙伸了伸手，没有反应。他觉得没什么好研究的，于是便松开了手，任凭那扇门失去掌控地扇啊扇。

而金博洋转过去后则是看一眼自己的身旁。

在他那侧的墙壁上被固定了一个小箱子，箱子没有锁。

他很庆幸没有锁。

这一路开锁开的他都要吐了，难怪老板说真是个烧脑的主题，到处都是找密码开锁，CPU都快烧糊了。

他伸出手直接掀开箱子上的板子，差点被吓到主动蹦下去表演一个三米跳台。

“我的妈呀，又吓唬我！”金博洋向后退了一步，直接撞进了刚转过身的羽生的怀里。

背部贴上对方的胸膛，金博洋整个人都被羽生从背后抱住，可他现在却没有心思发现这个姿势的暧昧。

刚刚被他打开的盒子里放着一只血淋淋的断脚，外表做的特别逼真，鲜血淋漓的样子就像刚被切下来丢在盒子里一样，迎面仿佛都能闻到血腥味，让金博洋心头不禁有些泛着恶心。

羽生的手横在他身前圈住他，一副充满了保护意味的姿态。

“好点没有？”羽生另一只手顺着他的背，感受到金博洋低下头伏在他耳边问到。

呼吸打在他耳侧，金博洋觉得自己耳垂上的毛孔都被羽生呼出的热气蒸的麻酥酥的。

“好……好了……”他吞着口水磕磕巴巴地回答。

这个姿势……

太尴尬了！

金博洋你究竟要跳到人家身上多少次？

他忍不住在心底吐槽自己。

“我们……没时间了，让，让我看看，里面都有啥？”金博洋小心翼翼地开口。

“嗯。”羽生神色如常，好像抱着金博洋和抱他的噗桑一样顺手。

“那个……你，先放开我？我这样……怎么看？”金博洋偏过头目光不知道放到哪里乱瞟地说到。

“哦，不好意思，我以为天天还在怕……不怕了，我在的。”羽生抱歉地说着，可心里却很高兴。

能够拥抱到自己喜欢的人着实是让人欢欣喜悦的事。

“没，没有了。”金博洋被放开后立刻向前迈了一小步，躲开身后这个热源，也躲开心头的尴尬。

不应该贪恋他的拥抱的。

金博洋想。

他强迫自己将注意力放到眼前的盒子里。

斑斑血迹的断脚旁放着一张被鲜血染了一半的纸，他用两只手指捏住纸的边缘将他从盒子里拉出来，又小心翼翼地将折起来的纸打开。

上面只有两行字。

回到原点 ♢→★→△

弃车保帅 缺一不可

什么意思？

金博洋思考着。

“羽生！”他忽然喊到。

“嗯？”

“我们第一个房间开的密码锁是什么来着？”

金博洋似乎是想到了什么。

——tbc——


	8. （八）

“羽生！我们开的第一个锁是什么密码？”金博洋接着问，“就是方块五角星和三角形数个数的？”

“嗯？我记得是八个方块。”羽生回忆着。“后面两个是相加的。”

“是6和4。”金博洋突然想起来一个数出来15个，而三角形是22个。

“这个门锁的密码和咱们打开的第一个锁的密码相同，你看后面提示了，是方块那个。”金博洋指给羽生看着。

“那就是……8……6和4……”羽生在数字面板上按照顺序按下，可当他按下确定的时候，门锁却打不开。

并且提示不满足打开条件，仅剩两次机会。

究竟哪里出了问题？

羽生按下门把手，始终按不动。

“为什么打不开？”他思考着。

“因为还有一句……”金博洋看着纸上的字，皱着眉回答道。

他刚刚只给羽生看了上面那行图形，而下面的字被他故意遮挡在光线不足的位置。

“还说了什么？”羽生闻言抬头问到。

金博洋已经想到了这其中的关窍，可是他又怎么能和羽生说清楚，如果想开这道门，那么必不可少的条件就是需要有一个人留下。

“弃车保帅，缺一不可。”

他说完，没给羽生留下什么反应的时间，扶住羽生的身子迈出一步越过他，目标很明确地向对侧的那个看起来并不像什么连锁机关一样的笼子里走去。

他没想到羽生反应那么快，也许是多年在冰上比赛的习惯，羽生身体的行动也十分迅速。

金博洋的手不过刚搭到铁链上，羽生便一把将他拉过来，圈在怀里紧紧地抱住，便一步也走不动了。

他很用力，用力到被箍住的腰肢都有些泛疼，可金博洋却没有挣扎，只是安安静静地任他抱着，仿佛这样才能汲取他身上的温暖，驱散心头的寒冷，和最后即将面对牺牲自己的结果。

“让我去吧，羽生。”他将头埋在他颈侧，深吸了一口气闷闷地说到。

“不，天天……那里很黑的，我怎么舍得你自己留下，出去吧，你留在这里我不会安心的。”羽生拍着他的背，和刚刚一路上安慰他的姿势一样，嘴上尽是劝慰他的话。

“你留下我就安心了？”像是被戳到了什么点一样，金博洋猛然抬起头质问到。

“你不知道你这样真的很让人讨厌！不管有什么事每次都是自己去承担！玩个游戏是这样，平时训练也是这样，受伤了谁也不告诉，一个人咬牙硬挺着，拼了受伤也要上冰比赛，看起来对谁都好，对谁都是彬彬有礼绅士周到，可就是对自己残忍！”金博洋一声声听起来都是对他的控诉，可实际上都是他心底不敢说，也没有机会说出来的话。

他知道这些话僭越了，这本不是身为一个朋友，一个对手，甚至是一个所谓迷弟的立场可以说出口的，可他此刻就是忍不住。

压抑太久，终将爆发。

其实他很会隐藏。

每当那些情绪翻涌在心头时，他都会用虎牙咬着自己的唇，暗暗地将那些小心思收拾妥当，只要羽生看过来的时候，他永远都是一副笑嘻嘻的可爱模样，从来不会将那些想法宣之于口，也从没有像今天这样，情绪失控到不管不顾地说出来一切。

听到这些的羽生微微有些愕然，可又收紧了手臂，将他抱的更紧。

“天天不也是一样？”被压下来的头重新贴在了温暖的颈侧，他用脸颊蹭了蹭金博洋头顶柔软的发丝，忍不住喟叹到。

“受伤了也忍着不说，赛季初经历了那么多波折，被人追问的时候也只能说‘不是你可以回答的’。没有系统训练瘦了那么多，还在比赛上摔的那样让人心疼，这样的天天，好像没有什么说我的立场啊。”羽生也十分心疼他，想到上个赛季他经历过的那些波折，想到来却又走了的他，让羽生不得不为他难过。

这曾经是他最耀眼的阳光啊，可那时却是乌云密布，只剩下无边的昏暗。

“这是两回事！”金博洋挣扎起来，十分不同意他的观点。

“嗯，我知道，那也要等我们出去了再说。”羽生亲昵地摸了摸他的头顶，说完话后便将他一把推向出口的门板上，而自己则趁他稳住身体时，一步踏进了身旁的笼子里，在金博洋惊诧的目光下，主动地，缓缓关上门。

“出去吧，天天，没有时间了。”羽生在彻底被门遮掩住之前说到。

倒计时一分钟。

羽生关上门后安静地站在笼子里，锁扣是感应的，关上后自动锁死。他很庆幸这是个半封闭的空间，正面完全不透视，至少这样，自己不用通过栏杆的间隙，看他红红的眼眶中漫溢出的难过与谴责。

大不了等他出去了再哄吧。

羽生站在笼子里一声不吭。

他也不敢出声，因为他认得笼子内那个禁止说话的标识。

羽生体会不到与他一门之隔的金博洋是怎样的五味杂陈，那是一种明明彼此已经相互搀扶走过满地的荆棘，最终却只丢下他自己一人踽踽前行。

游戏是这样，人生也是这样。

金博洋的眼眶红红的。

他比羽生小不了几岁，但却始终在担心这个人什么时候会因为身体的原因离开这片他挚爱的冰场。

他从小就将羽生视为偶像，看做前进的目标与方向。时至今日，当他们有机会站在同一片冰场竞技，同一个领奖台上并肩接收来自全世界的祝贺，他真的很不希望这样的时光如此短暂。

而现在，是他越来越远了……

脚下晃动的木板打断了金博洋的思绪。

最后三十秒。

身后的空间开始起了薄薄的烟雾，脚下伸出来承接他们的木板渐渐有自动收回的趋势，金博洋稳了稳心神，扶住门板和把手稳住身形，按照最开始那个密码重新输入，按下确定。

“密码正确。”

金博洋压下门把手用力一推，嘈杂的声音传来，身后的恐惧记忆纷纷远去，他仿佛从地狱又重新回到了人间。

走出来门的金博洋颇有不真实之感。

“恭喜你在规定的时间内成功逃脱，先坐下歇一会儿吧，手电筒和对讲机我先收回。”老板走到他面前微笑着恭喜他。

“等一下！我的朋友……”金博洋被老板按到座位上的时候还是有些不太适应，毕竟在昏暗的空间关了太久，各种感官还在恢复中。不过他没有忘了最后“牺牲”了自己让他成功逃脱的羽生。

“放心，如果他足够聪明，是会出来的，我要是留下他，还要给他安排晚饭，你说是不是？”老板很幽默，这样比直接回答更能让他接受，金博洋仿佛吃了一颗定心丸。

不过金博洋倒是想说，里面那个人的身价可不止值那一顿饭。

如果羽生的迷妹们知道他曾经在这家店里玩过密室，怕不是要把这家店的门槛踩烂了。他们玩过的所有房间都将是迷妹们打卡的同款旅游胜地，里面被羽生触碰过的陈设，也许都会被人搬空收藏。

“不好意思，我想知道，他如果出来的话，会在哪里？”金博洋问到。

老板抬起手来指了指。

“就是那个，你隔壁。”

“哦，谢谢。”金博洋从座位上站起来走到那扇紧闭的门前站定。

“我劝你哦，还是去坐会，他在里面究竟多久可以出来谁也不知道的。”老板好心劝慰他。

“嗯，好的。”金博洋应着声，但是双脚像生了根一样，一寸都挪不动。

老板站在柜台里笑笑却没有再说话。

羽生知道金博洋已经逃出去了，开锁成功的声音他听的很清晰。

所有的担忧都被他放下，这会儿羽生才有心情查看自己的处境。

这是一个和电梯轿厢十分相似的密闭空间，幸运的是这里面有足够的照明，让他不至于在漆黑一片里慢慢摸索。他曲起手指敲了敲四周，除了进来时候的那个临时门板，其他的两个侧面是实心的墙壁，最后的那面原本以为也是固定的墙，却发现是一扇有密码锁的门。

上面的密码锁的样子和金博洋打开出去的那个是相同的。

羽生也知道，游戏毕竟是游戏，不管场景怎样布置，故事怎样安排，最终都不会真正地将他们留下。金博洋已经出去了，这里只剩下他自己，所以他倒是很淡定地观察着这方寸空间。

墙角的地面上放着一个木质的东西，羽生将它捡起来，放在手上来回观察。

六根长方体的木条严丝合缝地嵌在一起，直觉告诉他，这个东西和自己能否离开有很大的关系。

他尝试着抽拉其中的木棍，发现他们竟然像是被相互绞索在一起，这让羽生开始转动其中的每一根，还是不行。又尝试抵住一端用力推着，终于碰巧地，推出了其中的一根，然后他蹲在地上将上面的木条一根根地拿下来，终于发现了写在内侧的密码。

他站起身，走到密码前，按照木条上数字的顺序按下密码，然后压下把手。

门开了。

——tbc——


	9. （九）

缓缓开启的门将两个分隔的世界重新交汇，金博洋仿佛是站在救赎的彼岸，静静地等他归来。

羽生笑了。

眯起的双眼和上挑的唇角昭示着他的好心情。

迈开步子走到金博洋的面前站定。

“天天，我出来了，还好，没有让你等太久。”羽生伸出手，顿了顿，然后和前两次一样，只是摸了摸他后脑的头发。

金博洋没有拒绝也没有躲闪，一动不动地任他靠近。

红着眼眶一直盯着他的每一个动作，每一个表情，甚至连眨眼都不舍得。

“怎么了？”羽生见他不说话，以为他还在生自己刚刚自作主张将他推开的气，一时间只想和他解释，却又找不到合适的词汇。

“我……嗯？”羽生刚刚开口想要和他说点什么，下一秒就被金博洋的动作打断了。

他向前迈了一小步，紧紧地抱住羽生，将头埋在他的肩膀上。

“嗯，谢谢你。”金博洋哽着声音，“谢谢你没让我等太久。”

羽生笑着回抱住他，将自己的头靠在他的耳边，轻轻地说:“那我以后都留下来等天天好吗？”

他将呼吸放缓，像每次等待节目结束后的比分一样紧张。

“好。”金博洋的声音虽然闷闷的，但十分坚定。

“一言为定，不许耍赖。”他迅速地补了一句。

羽生闻言又笑了笑，“嗯，我向来说话算话的。”

“我说的不只是密室，也不是比赛，更不是名次和分数。”金博洋把头从羽生的身上拔起来，仰面看着他说。

“我知道，难道天天一直以为我说的是比赛成绩吗？”羽生憋着笑，向下压了压唇角，忍不住想要逗他的心思。

“谁知道你说的是啥……”他低下小声嘟囔着，被羽生灼灼的目光盯的有些不好意思，也不知道刚刚是谁先扑过来抱住对方的。

“天天，我一直都站在这里，等你靠近。”羽生轻叹着说。

“我等了很久了……”

金博洋语塞，但他心脏鼓动的异常活跃，仿佛是自由滑结束后那样，让他需要通过深呼吸来平缓情绪。

“咳……不好意思，打扰一下。”老板端着一个小盒子不知道什么时候站到了他们两个身旁。

“啊？哦……”金博洋像是受惊的兔子一般和羽生分开，然后退了一步，生怕老板说他俩什么。

“老……老板，怎么了？”他有点磕磕巴巴地问到，看样子是被吓得不轻。

“打扰你们了，真是很不好意思。”老板面有愧色地说，“是这样的，你们这个主题还有一个支线任务，就在这里，需要你们破解一下。”他示意着让他们看眼前的盒子。“另外你们同伴那个红盖头我觉得大概还需要一段时间才能出来，我们这边有几种棋牌类的游戏项目可以打发时间，你们可以去坐坐。这个主题我们需要还原一下，请问里面的东西你们还有带出来的吗？”

“没有了，那个胸卡和手电筒都还给你了。”金博洋看了看两个人的手上都没什么东西，回答到。

“哦，好的，那这个箱子给你们，请那边坐吧。”老板把箱子和上面的一张塑料卡片递给他们，然后转身回到了羽生出来的那个密室中。

“羽生……我们……试试这个？”金博洋抬起手上的小箱子晃了晃。

“嗯，试试。”他很自然地牵过金博洋的手腕，将他带到不远处的桌子旁。

两人坐下后，羽生从金博洋的手里接过小箱子，取下上面的小卡片，又递回给金博洋。

其实他也不是完全不认得汉字，虽然他在西铁城的视频里说的汉语很像下一秒就会咬舌头，可实际上日文里很多字的写法和汉字很相似，学起来并不是那么费劲。

不过看是一码事，说是另外一码事。

卡片上的字，他认起来还是颇有些难度，不如交给金博洋来看。

“这上面说……”金博洋看着卡片，微微皱起了眉头。

“什么？”羽生用手指拨弄着盒子上的锁头，又是个密码锁。今天也不知道他们到底一共开了多少密码锁，总之整个过程貌似都在找密码。

“第一位数字是……‘他’断了几根手指？”金博洋觉得这个问题有点……简单到尴尬。

“一根？”羽生回答到。

“嗯，那就是1了。”金博洋示意他，羽生心领神会，手上将第一个数字调到1的位置上。

“接下来的呢？”羽生抬头问。

“接下来……‘他’一共死掉了几个同事？”金博洋抓了抓头发回忆着。

“第二间房子里有一个，就是断指那个。”羽生提醒着。

“嗯，是，还有长头发被吊起来的骷髅也是。”金博洋回忆一路上都遇到过的尸体布景。

“不过扭动的那个骷髅算吗？”他突然问到。

“不敢确定。”羽生回答。

“诶？我突然想起来个事。”金博洋说到。

“什么？”羽生望着他的眸问。

“这个故事的主人公到底去哪里了啊？”他突然想起来，直到他们出来，也没见到这个人的尸体，只有最后留下的一段音频。

“是诶？所以最开始我们看到的那个人怎么不见了。”羽生也在思考。

“不是不见了，只是你们没有发现而已。”老板从金博洋他们那个密室里出来，说完之后，随手关上门。

“是吗？至少前三个屋子没有。”金博洋回忆着。

“嗯，你说的对。”老板笑着说。

“总不能在滑道那里吧？”羽生说。

“嗯？说对了一半。”老板颇为神秘地点点头。

“一半？”金博洋疑惑地重复，突然像是想到了什么一般，抖了一下。

“怎么了？”羽生感受到了他的不自然，抚上他的背安慰着。

“没事……”金博洋深吸了一口气，“盒子里的那个断脚是那个人的？”他试探着问到。

老板点点头。

“其他的部位呢？”金博洋又问。

“当时就在你们的脚底下啊。”老板说的轻松，金博洋闻言脸色都僵了僵。

“额……真的？”

“是啊，你们那个滑道下面的水池里是有残尸的。”老板解释到。

“很多过这关的人都看到了，可能你们和他们过关的方式不太一样，所以没注意脚下。”老板替他们分析着。

“其他人是怎么过去这关的？”羽生好奇。

“左边一个右边一个，平衡一下就过去了。”老板解释到。

“不过像你们这样过来的顾客还真是少见。”老板感慨，语气里少不得揶揄。

“额……好吧，可能我们真的和其他人不一样。”金博洋脸燥的慌，更不想回忆自己那会儿恍如隔世的心情。

“还是先开锁吧，我看看你们的同伴……”老板低头看了看监控，“他们已经在最后一个房间了。”

“哦……”金博洋低下头，注意力放在了盒子上。羽生见他也不再问了，于是也开始摆弄密码锁。

很快，盒子被打开，里面放了两包红色血浆包装的液体，上面印着不同的血型。另外一侧放了一个小盒子，不过这个盒子没有上锁，金博洋把他拿出来，将锁扣向外一拨。

还没等他掀开盖子，盒子里面的东西就迫不及待地顶了出来，同时还伴随着“吼吼哈哈”的恐怖音效。

“哎呀……”金博洋直接将盒子扔到了羽生的怀里，自己则向一旁躲了躲。

又吓他！

今天他都被吓了好几次了，也不知三魂七魄被吓丢了多少。

他长呼一口气，这边羽生已经按着弹出来的那个花花绿绿的鬼脸将它用力地塞回盒子里，扣好锁扣。

“吓死我了，太讨厌了！”金博洋把羽生手里的盒子拿过来丢一边，像是泄愤一样。

“天天今天晚上回去还睡得着吗？”羽生看着他被吓的不轻，担心他晚上睡觉会不会做噩梦。

金博洋闻言扁了扁嘴，“谁知道呢，早知道会被吓这么多回，我才不来什么密室逃脱！”

“天天不想和我一起呀？”羽生探询的目光里多了一份委屈。

金博洋最受不了羽生这样的表情，仿佛把它心底最柔软的那处拿出来又揉又搓，酸涩的不行。

“没有，我不是这个意思，我不是说不想和你一起玩，只是……哎呀，算了……”金博洋急着解释，可是越急越不知道应该怎样说。

他咬咬牙，脱口而出:“我想和你在一起的！”

说完又觉得哪里不对，整张脸瞬间红了起来，就想找个地缝钻进去，让他自生自灭好了，再也不要出来。

羽生听完他的话倒是没有什么太多的表情，抿抿唇。

在金博洋异常羞愤没有时间看他的时候，将不自觉翘起的唇角压了压。

只听他清了清嗓子，开口对金博洋说到:“我也想和天天在一起的。”

“嗯……”金博洋拉高衣服领子遮住滚烫的半截脸，将声音闷住。

“这里是什么呀？可以喝的？”羽生见他一副要将自己藏起来的样子，只好贴心地岔开话题，拿出盒子里的两袋血浆样式的液体，仔细地看了起来。

金博洋这才将脸重新转回来，目光也随之落到血浆袋上。

“好像是果汁吧？”他伸出手指戳了戳外面的包装袋。

“要尝尝吗？”羽生晃起来手中的两包血浆询问到。

金博洋点了点头。

“我记得你是B型血，这个给你。”金博洋指了指上面标注着硕大的B字母血浆袋子，拽走了另外一包，他看了看，是个A型。

“这个天天都知道？”羽生很惊讶金博洋竟然如此熟悉自己血型这类信息。

“当然，谁让你是我偶像。”金博洋顺口接了一句，拧开袋口的盖子，端起来嘬了一口，像是个仓鼠一样。

羽生听到他这样说，心底乐开了花。

“山楂汁诶，还挺好喝，羽生你尝尝？”金博洋觉得酸酸甜甜的山楂汁味道还不错，一本满足地建议羽生也多尝尝。

“嗯。”他打开盖子，也吸了一口。

“好喝。”羽生点头。

得到了相同的评价，金博洋笑到眼睛都眯了起来，一颗小虎牙也露着，一扫刚刚被吓到之后惊魂未定的情绪。

这边的气氛刚刚从暧昧转为和谐，另一边的金杨和森美一脸菜色地跟在兴奋的彭程翻译二人组身后，四个人陆陆续续地从密室的出口钻了出来。

“诶？他们出来了。”金博洋吸干净最后一口果汁和羽生说到。

“嗯。”他将空了的血浆袋和金博洋的一起，放到了桌下的垃圾桶里，漫不经心地嗯了一声，表示自己知道了。

“咦？你们怎么这么快就在外面了？”彭程见到两个人坐在大厅的凳子上，快步走过来问到。

“嗯，我们开锁开的快呗。”金博洋一点都不谦虚。

“啧啧啧，没见过这么夸自己的。怎么？没给……咳，国际友人吓到吧？”彭程笑的一脸神秘。

“没有啊，你看他神情多自然，比江哥好多了。”金博洋意有所指。

“你江哥不行，让他掀个盖头为难的好像我要掀他头盖骨似的。”彭程毫不留情地吐槽金杨在密室里的表现。

“你还不如掀了他的头盖骨呢。”金博洋嘟囔到。

“什么？”彭程没听清。

“没什么，说你别吓到其他的国际友人。”他是指跟在江哥身后，现在坐在沙发上喘气的森美。

“哎呀，他们没事，不就是被道具砸了一脸吓到了吗，过了这个阶段忘记就好了。”彭程和他解释着为什么森美看起来那样颓废。

“……”金博洋觉得说什么都不太合适，真不知道这群看上去瘦弱的女伴们，胆子怎么会那么大。

“你那是什么眼神？”彭程看着金博洋的表情一点一点地变化瞥了他一眼问到。

“没啥，能把他吓成这样，你们那个主题真棒。”金博洋心虚地说。

还好他没有选择和他们去那个红盖头的主题，看江哥和森美的样子，自己要是去了，大概也和他们一样，丢了半条命在那里摊着。

“是挺好玩的，就是你江哥不太给力，如果他能不那么磨磨唧唧的，早点把那个盖头掀了，我们出来的可能会更快点。”彭程叹气。

“嗯？？？”一旁的金杨垂死病中惊坐起，就差跑过来拉住嫌弃他的彭程。

“金天天你别听她瞎说，那个盖了盖头的人会动，而且线索在那个盖头低下，假人的身上，你一碰她，她就呵呵呵的笑，太恐怖了。”

“哎呀，都是假的你怕什么。”彭程恨自己的搭档胆子小。

“假的都这么恐怖，真的可还得了？”

“噗……”金博洋实在是忍不住，笑了一声。

“你笑什么？你们俩……嗯？”彭程八卦地目光落在金博洋身上，用眼神告诫他，让他好好交代。

坦白从宽，抗拒从严。

“我们俩咋了，啥也没有，挺好的，不吓人，不恐怖，就是烧脑，哎呀，我说的都是实话，你们休息够了没有？休息好了我们出去吃饭，审我干啥，走了走了！”金博洋脸皮薄到要三十六计走为上，一直喊着肚子饿了，要吃饭。

彭程见他那样就知道他俩之间有什么不想让大家知道的，抿着唇角，看破不说破便招呼着大家一起回去。

至于从那天之后的羽生偶尔除了会和bo叔一起来tc特教外，也会抓紧一切机会和某只兔子一样的金博洋独处。

毕竟追到手的才是老婆，追不到的，都是后辈。

他羽生可不缺后辈。

——END——


End file.
